Forum:List of offences
Is there anyone who knows the list of offences of the Pirate Lords? I seem to recall reading a list on wikipedia for the Lords, but I can't find it now. Each Lord had a reward listed with their capture and a list of why the EITC wanted them. Thanks in advance if anyone can help. 21:43, 17 June 2008 (UTC)POTCFAN :Those were from the official page for At World's End, if I remember correctly. They should still be up. --Wanderingshadow 14:28, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::Or you can check them out on my userpage on my images page. - –K.A.J•T• • • 15:19, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :::Well, the problem with these images is that the list of offences is not visible on them, just some letters, ::: :::therefore please give the complete list of ofences of all 9 Pirate Lords here, please. El Chupacabra 10:45, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the help. I was able to find the offences listed completely on some site, I don't remember which. I think I had used Google and found a place were they were properly displayed in their entirety. Here they are: ::::Jack Sparrow: Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea. Numerous and sinister crimes against the Crown, smuggling, forgery, sailing under false colours, looting, poaching, brigandage, depravity, vandalism, impersonating a Royal Navy and other British and Spanish officers and a Clergyman, arson, kidnapping, piracy in the Caribbean Sea, perjury, theft and ransacking a rum shipment. The East India Trading Company has a bounty of 10001 Guineas for his death. ::::Hector Barbossa: Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. Responsible for stealing a bushel of apples, piracy in the Caspian Sea, staging a mutiny (the Black Pearl), theft, kidnapping and cruelty to animals. The East India Trading Company has a bounty of 10000 Guineas for his capture or death. 1 ::::Sao Feng: Pirate lord of the Southern Chinese Sea, makes birth in Singapore. A Chinese pirate wanted for piracy in the South China Sea and Singaporean seas, torturing innocent victims with water and steam and illegal fireworks. The East India Trading Company has a bounty of 8000 Guineas for his capture or death. ::::Capitaine Chevalle: Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea. A French pirate guilty of attempting to steal from the Swiss Bank, piracy in the Mediterranean Sea and French seas, and defacing and destroying French property on land and at sea. The East India Trading Company has a bounty of 6000 Guineas for his capture or death. ::::Ammand The Corsair: Pirate Lord of the Black Sea. Guilty of piracy along the Barbary Coast and the Black Sea, numerous crimes against the Church (theft of property and assaulting a nun). The East India Trading Company has a bounty of 4400 Guineas for his capture or death. ::::Mistress Ching: Pirate Lord of the Pacific Ocean. A Chinese pirate who commands a vast fleet of junks. Wanted for piracy in the Pacific Ocean, running a bordello and gambling house, cutting off ears as souvenirs, sacking and pillaging numerous villages and collaborating with secret societies to systemically extort local merchants. The East India Trading Company has a bounty of 3400 Guineas for her capture or death. ::::Sri Sumbhajee: Pirate Lord of the Indian Ocean. An Indian pirate who attacks numerous East India Trading Company ships, levied taxes, piracy in the Indian Ocean, created his own currency and blockaded Bombay port to extract ransom . He is based on Sambhaji Angria, the son of Kanhoji Angria. The East India Trading Company has a bounty of 2800 Guineas for his capture or death. ::::Gentlemen Jocard: Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean. An African pirate who led a slave insurrection, assuming a false identification and piracy in the British Isles and the Atlantic Ocean. The East India Trading Company has a bounty of 3600 Guineas for his capture or death. ::::Captain Villanueva: Pirate Lord of the Adriatic Sea. A Spanish pirate wanted for gold pilfering, instigating and participation in a bar fight and piracy in Spanish seas and the Adriatic Sea. The East India Trading Company has a bounty of 2000 Guineas for his capture or death. :::: 20:41, 4 July 2008 (UTC)POTCFAN :::::First of all, thank you for your research. Second; unfortunatly, the page you've found is a fan-made one and can't be considered a source, and the statements are of a doubtful quality for example the wanted poster would NEVER say "He is based on Sambhaji Angria, the son of Kanhoji Angria" since it is an in-world source, and it is quite strange that Barbossa's list does not include murder and piracy in the Caribbean sea. Here and here are some different lists along with some other information, for example that Ammand was once a galley slave, but against nothing official. We definetly need complete wanted posters with the full text below the image. :::::P.S. The scurvy long line sucks. DONT' PUT EMPTY SPACE before your text, please.El Chupacabra 07:24, 8 July 2008 (UTC)